Cuenta Saldada
by E Nomine Kaira
Summary: El Autor original de esta Oscura Historia es mi discípula Mitzume. Un Universo Alterno. ADVERTENCIA: Es muy cruda y con Violencia muy gráfica. El sufrimiento y el dolor, la Tortura y el Terror son muy explícitos. Violación. No apto para personas Sensibles


_**CUENTA SALDADA**_

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Yo lo vi.

A él, a ese ser que todos llaman "Satán" "Demonio" "Lucifer" y todos los demás apelativos que tenga. Se que todos creen que es un ser con cuernos, con alas, encorvado y con llamas detrás de èl. Rey del infierno que manipula millares de demonios, ejércitos dados a la destrucción humana, a través de los humanos mismos.

El no es así.

Es un ser, que a primera vista, piensas que es hermoso, perfecto. Cabellos suaves y plateados, ojos penetrantes dorados y cuerpo estilizado pero fuerte. El demonio en persona.

Se preguntaran ¿Cómo yo, un joven de 16 años vio al demonio en persona?... eso es fácil de contestar, por que para mi no hay mas demonio que él.

Esta es mi historia.

Yo me llamaba Miroku. Si así es me llamaba, tenia un hogar uno perfecto me atrevo a decir. Tenía una mama que me amaba, un papa que jugaba conmigo y una hermana que adoraba. Si, éramos una familia común y corriente, pero familia al fin.

Recuerdo claramente que ese día, antes de dormir mama me dio un beso en la frente y me dio las buenas noches y se fue, no sin antes decirme que me amaba. Yo me quede dormido, no se cuando, pero así fue; hasta que un ruido sordo me despertó.

No sabia que era, mire el reloj eran las 3: 00 de la madrugada; mami y papi no se despertaban a esas horas, la puerta como siempre entreabierta esta vez estaba completamente cerrada, lo que me asusto aun más. Baje de mi cama y abrí la puerta, vi que había luz en la planta baja, por que el pasillo parecía iluminado y se distorsionaban las sombras de forma siniestra. Camine por el pasillo y baje las escaleras. Al bajarlas, voces se escuchaban como un coro que cantaban pero esas canciones se oían tan extrañas, daba miedo, mucho, temblaba demasiado. Y entonces, oí.

_-¿mami, papi?- _

Me asome con cuidado agachado y lo que vi, no se lo desearía a nadie. Allí, en la sala había sangre en toda las paredes, escurrían, habían miles de cosas lamiéndola de la pared, extasiados y drogados por la sangre. Vi a cada uno, grotescos de aspecto atroz, piel brillante por jugos que no quería saber que eran, sus bocas tenían centenares de dientes y una lengua larga viscosa color púrpura. Entonces me pregunte

¿De donde viene la sangre?...

Una gota cayo ante mis ojos, vi hacia arriba lentamente. Retrocedí, mis ojos no podían creer aquello, mis manos temblaban, más sangre caía de techo, del cuerpo de mi mami. Mama estaba calvada al techo, grandes clavos la sostenían de cabeza y otro gran clavo en la boca, toda la sangre escurría, pero… su pecho subía y baja paulatinamente.

¡Estaba viva!

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Se quedo viéndola fijamente y entonces ella lo miro, sus ojos denotaban miedo, desesperación, abiertos de par en par, los orbes dilatados y rojos, la sangre escurría de su párpado inferior, no dejaban ver las lágrimas.

Las sombras jugaron, bailaron, los seres seguidas degustando la sangre en la pared. Una sombra se retorció, atrayendo la mirada del niño, una sombra extraña pero conocida, siguió el largo camino de la sombra.

Esta vez, ya no podía ni quería abrir mas sus ojos.

Su padre, estaba prácticamente siendo degollado por tres de esas cosas, su piel era comida al mismo tiempo que la rasgaban, no podía gritar, no… no tenia con que, a diferencia de su madre el si estaba muerto. Además, no había nada en el lugar supuesto de la cabeza. Solo el cuello y la sangre saliendo a chorros de èl.

Se oculto más aun en la oscuridad sentándose en un escalón de la escalera.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Un sueño¡si! Estoy soñando nada de esto es real y todo volverá a la normalidad cuando abra los ojos. ¡Si eso! Solo tengo que esperar a que esta horrible pesadilla termine y listo. Estaré de nuevo con mami y papi abrazándome y con mi hermanita…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Un grito desgarrador se oyó en la sala, un grito alto que denotaba dolor y sufrimiento.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Hermanita!!!...

Era ella, ella estaba allí. No, no podía ser…

Me levante rápido y vi aun mas allá de la sala y entonces. La vi a ella. Y a èl también.

Apoye mis manos en la ensangrentada pared, la sangre no paraba de fluir. Pero a mi no me importó yo seguí viendo. Me asome, las sombras se reflejaban por mi rostro y mi asombro no cabía en mi ser. Y entonces lo que no hice al ver a mi papa ni mi mami, lo hice al ver lo que èl le hacia a mi hermanita; a Aome. Lloré.

Èl; tenia a Aome acostada en la mesa, sus diminutos bracitos eran sujetados con varios clavos que a cada movimientos desgarraban mas la piel y se rompían mas los huesos de la muñeca. Su rostro estaba limpio de sangre, pero lleno de lágrimas, su pequeñito cuerpo de apenas 5 años estaba siendo brutalmente violado por ese ser.

Se movía furioso, desgarrante y Aome junto con èl. Mi hermanita volvió a gritar, arqueando su espalda, con terror vi que ésta yacía pegada al suelo de la mesa, parte de la piel y la carne quedaban en éste y se hacían tirones al ser estiradas, la carne escocia y burbujeaba y olía terriblemente a carne quemada.

Luego, Aome no volvió a moverse.

Su cabeza se giro en movimiento a las bruscas estocas y vi con horror que no había vida en mi hermanita. Había muerto.

_- A…Aome-- _

Fue apenas un susurro, pero bastó para que se detuviese, todo se detuvo, los seres dejaron de tomar la sangre, los que comían a mi papi escupieron la piel y se viraron, ese ser se aparto de Aome y todos, absolutamente todos me veían a mi.

El pasillo se ilumino y volvieron a verse las sombras siniestras.

Y esas cosas se acercaban a mí más y más…

_- mami, papi… ¡alguien ayúdeme!- _

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Aquel ser, omnipotente en el infierno camino a paso altivo y prepotente hacia el niño, las seres inferiores arrodillados, miraban de reojo lo que seria un gran espectáculo, el ser superior a ellos se arrodillo frente al niño de cabellos negros y ojos violetas.

Acorralado a la pared, el hombre ojos dorados lo vio y por fin hablo.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_- Miroku… mí Miroku – _

Ese ser, sabía mi nombre.

Me miraba con sus ojos dorados, que para mi eran rojos, su rostro pulcro, limpio y perfecto no era nada en comparación a el rostro distorsionado que vi cuando mato a mi hermana.

Yo lo veía, y me aterraba saber qué haría conmigo.

Las criaturas repugnantes, empezaron a sonreír, ruidos roncos y viles. Aquel ser seguía viéndome, inmerso en mí.

Alzo su mano y yo retrocedí, el sonrió satisfecho. Acaricio mi mejilla de forma empalagosa, recorriéndola, luego alcanzo mis labios y los masajeo con sus dedos que tenían uñas largas y negras, toco mi frente y acaricio mi cabello como lo hacia mi papi.

Con su otra mano toco mi pierna e igualmente la masajeo, su mano se había adentrado en mi muslo, y subía la pijama dejando ver mi pierna.

Sus largas uñas cortaban alguna que otra parte de mi piel, y a cada parte èl lamía la sangre.

Me sonrió macabramente y me tomo entre sus brazos y camino hacia la sala. Yo seguía llorando y temblando no me importaba nada, ya no…

Me coloco en el suelo, justo debajo de mi madre, que me veía asustada y movía su boca grotescamente aun con la estaca en su boca, cayo la sangre, no faltaba mucho para que muriera. Lo sabía, yo tenia los brazos extendidos y alcé uno intentando alcanzar a mi madre, llorando y suplicando que fuera un sueño.

Ahora se, que no lo es. Que todo esto es real, nada ficticio.

Ese ser me vio y arrugo el ceño. Se coloco sobre mí estando de pie, quedando yo entre sus piernas, cuando de pronto algo como un ala apareció de su espalda, su ropa de desgarro y salía de esta ala un líquido lechoso púrpura que bajó por su cuello hasta caer en mi rostro.

El ala se alzo y de un movimiento rápido, degolló a mi madre. Justo frente a mí, en mi cara. Su cabeza cayó y rodó a unos pasos de mí. La sangre estaba en mi rostro. Voltee mi cara y vi su cabeza no tardo ni un instante en que esas cosas repugnantes se abalanzasen sobre la cabeza y empezaran a devorarla.

Yo no estaba en mi mismo. Me había ido, perdido en un mundo que no existía, pero estaba ahí para mí.

Aquel ser se arrodillo sobre mí, se coloco entre mis piernas.

- me hará lo mismo que a Aome-

Pensé eso, mientras veía como desgarraba la ropa que traía puesta, dio un suspiro de alegría al verme completamente desnudo. Viendo, recorriéndome de arriba a abajo.

Los seres repugnantes, sonrieron con lujuria innata al verme así. Pero aquel ser se enfado, los vio con maldad pura en sus ojos, que antes dorados ahora eran rojos con destellos azulados más amenazadores que había visto en mi vida.

Los seres se retiraron, miedosos y aterrados, desaparecieron y se desvanecieron en la pared.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Entonces, el lugar quedo como si nunca hubiese ocurrido algo, las paredes limpias sin rastros de sangre, no había cuerpos ni olores asfixiantes, solo el demonio y el niño.

Este vio con lujuria el cuerpo perfecto del chico bajo èl. Escondió el ala y se dedico a desvestirse el mismo, sin apartar la vista del chico.

_-…¿ por que?...- _

Fue un susurro tan suave e inocente que despertó aun más el instinto de sexo del demonio.

Se acomodo entre sus piernas y las coloco en sus hombros.

El demonio lo vio intensamente. Y le respondió.

_- por que tú; eres mió – _

Y penetró con furia en él.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquella noche?

Creo que unos 5 años, cuando eso ocurrió apenas tenia 11 años. Como pasa el tiempo, en cambio aquí, donde estoy, no se siente para nada.

Esa noche, èl me poseyó con fuerza, llevándose consigo mi inocencia y virginidad, llevándose a mis padres y hermana, arrancándome la vida.

Ahora, vivo aquí. Con èl.

En su palacio. Èl, rey de las tinieblas, señor de los demonios, señor de señores de la noche. Y yo, su esclavo, su amante, su esposo.

Me llevo con èl, luego de aquella nefasta noche.

Hubieron màs noches como esa, donde no podía resistirme ni pelear, donde me hacia suyo aun a cuenta de mi dolor sofocante.

_- tus padres me pidieron ayuda para tener a un hijo, ahora me han pagado la ayuda- _

Yo pague la deuda, yo fui la paga.

No puedo salir del palacio, èl… Sesshoumaru, dice que si salgo los demás demonios se volverían locos por mi. A mi no me interesa, estoy con el peor de todos.

Me acuesto en la cama e intento normalizar mi respiración. Escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, es èl. Sesshoumaru, vino a verme. O a tenerme.

Se que no vivire para siempre, que tengo que morir. Espero ese dia ansioso.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

El cuerpo del demonio se posiciono sobre el chico, le beso fieramente y empezó a quitar la hermosa túnica que cubría su hermoso cuerpo.

El chico se dejo hacer… no solo por que no podía impedirlo; también por otra razón. Mas perturbadora; aun, que la misma verdad.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

-_ Sesshoumaru… te amo- _

_-lo se Miroku, lo se…- _

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Se que estoy condenado. Pero...

Ahora Sesshoumaru es lo único que me queda. Por que se que mami y papi me odiaran. Mi hermanita me aborrecerá allá, en el cielo.

Yo, me llamaba Miroku, y me enamoré del demonio.

Me condenaran al infierno cuando muera, nunca tendré acceso a las puertas de la redención.

Lo sé.

Yo mismo me odio por eso.

/////// fin///////


End file.
